One for Sorrow Two for Joy
by MissThespian
Summary: Bella and Jacob are a match made in heaven. An escaped convict comes into her house and ends up kidnapping her, it turns out it wasn't completly by chance he came to that house. Everything is not as it seems. The real bad guy it closer than she thought.
1. Intruder

**Disclaimer: Don't own stuff.**

**Many thanks to my awesome new beta, ****rizzyg2****, for being so insightful- **_**Luv ya girl!**_

**First of all, I want to say hello to all new readers, and I'm happy you decided to click on this fanfiction :) and I want to say, hey again to all the people who have me on alert, I don't know what I did to deserve you guys :D **

_**Hey guys, rizzyg2 here! Just like to let you know that this story is going to be awesome! ihatejacob1 has poured her blood, sweat and tears into this, she is an amazing writer, and I don't know what we could have all done to deserve someone as awesome as her!!!**_

**Sorry bout the repost, some people said they couldnt find it**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

B POV

I had the perfect life.

I had the perfect home, the perfect friends, and the perfect fiancée. Jake was, without a doubt, the best thing to happen to me in a long time. He was kind, caring, and made me laugh. He was my soul mate - I was sure. He had just moved to the reservation, to live with his father, from Seattle a few years ago. When he met me, he claims it was love at first sight, back then, I thought he was just a selfish pig-but he never gave up. He bought me flowers, chocolates; he treated me like I was the best damn thing in his world. I finally gave in, and that's when my life really began. I'd never been treated with such love; he's always been honest with me. Not to mention he was very handsome, he had broad arms, and bulging muscles. Hell, he was the poster child for 'the perfect guy'.

We met at my fathers' house for a Christmas party; he told me that, in my white dress, I looked like an angel. He made me blush at everything he said, he put me up on a ridiculous pedestal I could never live up to. He treated me like a queen - though Lord knows why, I was nothing special – fortunately for me, he disagreed.

From then on, he would come over every night for dinner, even when dinner exploded, he lied and said it was delicious. One night we had pizza, he had gone so far as to compliment my _ordering_ skills; he was impossible. Even when my hair was in a messy ponytail and I was wearing an oversized T-Shirt, PJ pants ensemble, he swore I was the epitome of beauty. I'll never know what I did to deserve a man like him. He's a real gentleman, he even did the 'place the jacket on a puddle of water' thing, I never thought a man would do that for me. His eyes are always kind, and admiring. It almost seems too good to be true.

When he proposed - I had no choice. He said he wanted to have children together; he wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together, how could I possibly say no to that? I said yes before he'd even finished the sentence, I swore I was glowing from that moment on. He suggested a very small wedding, and not pulling out all the stops. I agreed completely, I wasn't one for a big extravaganza.

Right now, I was sitting in front of my vanity, applying eye shadow. I usually never put make up on-but Jake's birthday was a big occasion, at least, to me it was. After he's given me so much, I felt getting all dolled up was only a small treat I could give him, I sighed in contentment as I admired the wolf charm bracelet he'd given me. It was intricately made; he created it with his own two hands, the sweetheart. It was beautiful, and it expressed love in a way I'd never been shown.

I was unconditionally, and irrevocably, in love with him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lighting the candles, I let my gaze drift to the slightly open garage door, seeing a glimmer of paint. I'd spent an ungodly amount of money on Jake's birthday present; a _motorcycle_. It was black, shiny, _and_ a BMW; this boy was spoiled beyond belief. I couldn't breathe when I found out the price, I swear I saw stars, but it just _screamed_ 'Jacob'. So, I had to get it. I supposed it was worth it-you can't put a price on love. But, if you could, it would come to about seventeen thousand three hundred eighty five dollars and sixty two cents ($17,385.62). Just about.

I heard the door open, I expected to hear the casual 'Honey, I'm home', but it never came. I didn't hear the door close either. I listened harder, no footsteps.

"Jake?" I called out. "Jake is that you?" I yelled. I received no answer. There was a loud bang on the table, and I jumped a mile high. I turned to see Jake's hand, smacked on the table, and him grinning down at me devilishly. I let out a sigh.

"Jacob Black, you scared the living daylights out of me." I gasped, still regulating my breath.

"Sorry hun," he kissed my cheek and leaned off the table, his eyes were fixated on the cake. "That's a real pretty cake Bells, you always were an excellent cook." He admired it.

"I got it from the store, Genius." I laughed.

"Well you have good-"

"Don't even say it." I commanded playfully, while still lighting a candle. He came up behind me, and started breathing down my neck. "Can I help you Mr. Black?" I said turning around.

"Am I not allowed to look at you?" He asked innocently.

"No." I smacked his chest. Jake was always found a way to make me laugh. His face contorted and faux horror shadowed his eyes. I pecked his lips and went into the kitchen to get some chips.

"Hey Bells," Jake asked quietly from the entryway of the kitchen, I whirled around. "I'm goin to go pick up Quil and Embry, they need a ride."

"Kay." I answered; he gave me a quick hug before leaving the house. I let out a long breath. I'd hoped it would be just the two of us; I really wanted some time together. I let it go and made myself busy with setting the table, for _more_ than two people now, I had a feeling the whole reservation was going to be over tonight.

Not a minute later the door opened and closed, again, no generic greeting, or any footsteps; I groaned and ignored it. I wasn't going to fall for it again, how stupid does he think I am?

"Jake, I'm not an idiot, I know it's you." I laughed and started down the hall, "Why are you back so fast? Did the boys get a ride?" I asked rounding the corner, when I finally saw who had _really_ come in the door, I dropped the plate I was holding; it broke against the floor into dozens of pieces. A man, dressed in black-ski mask included, stood in a crouched position, holding an aluminum bat, and matches. My mind raced and I tried to think about what to do in the event of an attack, I couldn't think. Couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. The world just stopped as I stared into those merciless green eyes. Which were…shocked? His stance loosened, emotion prominent in his eyes, had he not planned for someone to be here?

I heard him curse under his breath and stomp toward me, "Who are you?" He growled, his eyes blazing. What?

"Who are _you_?" I breathed, my voice breaking on the 'you,' absolutely no power or confidence in the phrase. Perfect. I prayed Jacob would come home, with Quil and Embry, they'd save me. My eyes bored into the door, hoping that my savior would come; maybe I could run out of it if he were distracted. The attacker followed my gaze and grabbed my arm, I heard him mutter '_thought he was alone, damn it'_. He?

I didn't have time to think before he released me and held up the bat.

"Change of plans." He growled, and the last thing I remember was the bat coming down on top of my head and the smell of rust and salt.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I watched as two little children chased after each other in a big backyard, they had brown hairand black eyes. One was a girl the other a boy, I couldn't see them clearly though, I just knew they were mine. Mine. That had a nice ring to it. I looked to my right and there Jacob sat, time had weathered his features. He didn't look at me, it seemed like he was looking all around him, waiting for something to come. I tried to ask him what the matter was, but I couldn't find my voice. I gasped and grabbed my throat, I looked back at the children, they were still there, but they changed. They're hair was no longer black, it was…lighter, even metallic looking and they had my eyes. I turned to look at who sat beside me, but their face was shrouded, I could tell it was not Jacob. I leaned in closer to try to get a better picture, but I was suddenly…cold and wet? And my head was pounding, I groaned in pain. I seriously needed an aspirin.

My eyes snapped open, and I stared up at a low wooden ceiling. My hair was dripping with icy water, and I was shivering. Where the hell was I? I tried to get up, but my ankles and wrists were tied together. Panic began to set in as I squirmed under the ropes, oh God, this can't be happening to me; I looked up and saw the man from the house hovering over me holding an empty bucket, that was dripping. I supposed that was what the water was, I started gasping and crying as I tried unsuccessfully loosening the ropes-oh why won't they budge? My head throbbed horribly, aching. I remembered that damn bat he'd used.

This wasn't happening to me, it couldn't be. I had the perfect life waiting ahead of me, I had so much, and now it's all gone. Been taken away from me in a heartbeat. Sobs ripped through my chest as I sat pathetically on the hard wooden floor, I was helpless.

"Stop crying." The man said kneeling by the fireplace now, getting a fire going, I wondered why he hadn't put a gag on me; I prayed he was just sloppy. I screamed as loud as I possibly could, as long as I could. He didn't even seem fazed.

"Please, somebody help me!" I screamed desperately, he didn't even turn to look at me.

"Nobody is coming, nobody can hear you, we're in the middle of nowhere," He turned around, taking off his ski mask in the same instant. "And if by the off chance you manage to escape, you'll die in the wilderness before anyone finds you." He glared at me, his green eyes blazing. I didn't know what I'd expected in a captor, but certainly not this. His face was utterly _gorgeous_, I loathed admitting it, but he was very attractive. _Bella, think! _He was a _kidnapper_, and he'll do Lord knows what to me. I shivered in fear. He is evil.

"You are despicable, you _criminal_." I spat as he turned back to the fire, his form stiffened, and then he began to shake with rage. He whipped around, hell burning in his eyes, all directed to me. The phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind. I didn't think looks would be the thing to kill me in this situation. I recoiled at his glare, fear setting in. He strode over to me so fast I barely had time to register his actions before I had a blade held to my neck, and his face was inches from mine, his nostrils were flaring, his eyes burned into mine.

"Don't _ever_ call me that. _Ever_. I am _not_ a criminal." He snarled, how was he not a criminal? He broke into my house, assaulted me and kidnapped me. Before I blurted that out, I slammed my mouth shut and just nodded in submission. Best not push him. His eyes held anger and desperation, why did that word throw him off the deep end? He removed the knife from my neck and marched back over to the fireplace, without another word.

_Oh please Jake, come for me_. I prayed to the atmosphere, why Lord why? Why did you do this to me? I sobbed some more, I knew it didn't help, but I felt so defeated, so helpless. This guy was a psycho, he flipped at the word criminal - note to self: never say that word ever again.

"What are you to him?" He growled.

"What?" I gasped, trying to calm my sobs. He turned, his eyes still blazing.

"I said, 'what are you to him'?" He snarled. His eyes, which had been so expressive inside my house, were filled with a strange emotion. _Hatred, pure and absolute hatred._

"Who?" I asked, he wasn't making any sense.

"Jacob, Jacob Black, you were in his house, what are you to him?" He repeated, getting impatient, coming closer to me.

"Excuse me?" I gaped, what did Jake have to do with any of this? What does this despicable man have to do with my pure, sweet, loving fiancée? Jacob would never hurt a fly, never mind kidnap an innocent woman from her own home and keep her imprisoned against her will miles away from anywhere. The kidnapper closed his eyes and breathed for a minute before reopening them.

"Just answer the damn question." He said in a low voice.

"He's my fiancée." I blurted out. His eyes went hard and cold, his face turned to stone. He turned back to the fire, and tended to it.

"Figures." He murmured.

"What are _you_ to him?" I asked, without giving myself permission.

He didn't turn this time, he just said, "I don't think you're in the position to be asking _me_ questions." I held my tongue.

Oh Jacob, please come for me. I begged in my mind, hoping somehow he'd know. I hope that there was some evidence back at the house, the police would come eventually. Charlie told me that the most important thing to do in a situation like this is to do whatever you can to stay alive. _Stay alive, stay alive_. I chanted to myself_. Make him think someone is coming for you_.

"Jacob will come for me." I threatened in a low voice. To my intense surprise, he laughed, cold and hysterical. He said nothing more about the subject. He turned his head and grazed up and down my bodice, I shrank into myself.

"Nice dress by the way." He stated calmly before getting up and leaving the room; I didn't move a muscle as he breezed out of the room. I let out a long breathe as he left, I looked down at myself, I didn't realize I was still shaking, I wasn't sure if it was from the cold water, or fear. Tears still streamed down my cheeks, I bet I looked like hell.

Why did this happen to me? Jake just left for two minutes, who could have guessed that a psycho would break into the house, on that day, in that two-minute interval? Why did fate hate me? What did I do? What? I'm sorry for whatever I did to deserve this; I'll go to church every Sunday, I'll pray before meals _and_ before bed. Just please; let me make it out of this intact. Please…

I heard his footsteps as he came into the room, I felt something being thrown on me, and I flinched. It took me a second to realize it was a quilt, I rocked and it fell off my head and onto the floor. Great. I was in no position to pick it up. I groaned as I tried to pick it up with my teeth-unsuccessfully. I saw him roll his eyes, he got up and kneeled next to me, I cringed and tried to avoid his touch. However, that was in vain, but his touch wasn't rough and cold, it was gentle and warm. He pulled the quilt over my shoulders, and as soon as his fingers were here, they were gone.

I was suddenly very tired, I was grateful for the escape from my personal hell, and this evil man; I lay down on my side and curled up into a ball under the blanket, and slowly cried myself to sleep.

**Hit or Miss?**


	2. Trapped

**YEAH chapter 2 you guys are kick BUTT;)…. You got anything to add Izzy?**

_**Nothing. The readers already know how awesome you are. Enough said. **_

**Aw shucks =)**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

B POV

_When I open my eyes, I will be at home, in my bed_. I chanted to myself for the umpteenth time, I was trying to gather up enough courage to open my eyes-but fear kept me in the safe darkness of my eyelids. _Please, please let this be a horrible dream_, I begged to no one. I took three deep breaths, and snapped my eyes open. Into my intense horror, I was in the same place as yesterday-only _he_ was watching me, while…eating cereal? What the?

"It's about time you decided to wake up." Oh, so he knew I was awake this whole time…even when I'm acting like I'm sleeping I don't do a very good job. I didn't answer him. _Stay alive, stay alive_. He still sat there, watching me, the definition of calm, eating _Cheerios_. My stomach growled menacingly, I glared down at it, silently telling it to shut the hell up. He seemed to notice, regardless, he smirked down at his cereal and back at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want some?" He asked, completely innocently. I didn't respond. That seemed to anger him. "Do you or do you not, want it?" He growled. I nodded my head grudgingly, not wanting to admit I wanted something he had. This whole situation was messed up, damn Cheerios. "I didn't hear you." He said calmly.

"Yes." I snarled, not looking at him.

"Yes, what?" He probed; he was going to be the death of me.

"Yes I want some Cheerios." I admitted in submission; pressing my forehead to the floor. He didn't say anything before placing the bowl in front of me, as if it were a dog bowl; I saw what he was doing. He wanted me to eat it as a dog would eat it; I looked up and saw him watching casually. I did a double take at the Cheerios before turning around and ignoring them completely. I would not be treated as if I were an animal.

"So, you refuse to eat?" He asked, "Answer me this time." He growled. I stiffened.

"Yes." I said simply. "I will not be treated like an animal, I have dignity." I stated half afraid he would hit me with the bat again.

"Dignity? I thought you threw that away when you agreed to marry the likes of _Jacob Black_." He stood up, his eyes blazing again, this time, I was furious. I turned around and sat up straight, trying to appear taller.

"What is your deal with him? He never did anything to you." I spat at him, he closed his eyes and took two deep breathes before kneeling down to my level. He roughly took my chin in his hand; he reopened his eyes and stared into mine.

"Don't assume you know things, alright? We'll get along so much better." He patted my cheek and got up again, I sat there with my mouth wide open. What just happened? What didn't I know? I knew enough.

"You know, you must have left some evidence at the house, they will find you, and me." I threatened, I held on to the hope that what I said was true.

"Not anymore." He murmured, horror washed over me, 'not anymore'? What did that mean?

"What?" I asked, exasperated. He took a remote off the table next to him, and turned on the miniscule T.V., on it, it showed the news and a house was engulfed in flames. Realization hit me like a wrecking ball. No…no, now there was no evidence, I was stuck here, with him, for probably the remainder of my life. I started gasping and sobbing again as I turned to look at him. He was no longer smiling, his face was very serious.

"The candles made it so easy to make it look like you just accidentally dropped one on the table cloth, and the fuel in that motorcycle, made it just too perfect." He said quietly, somehow he sounded like he _regretted_ having this knowledge, being able to point out what factors made a good get away. Ludicrous. Everything went blurry as I drowned in my own tears. All my chances, all my hopes of getting out of here alive, vanished right before my eyes in that fire. He clicked the television off; it made it seem less real, as if he could be lying. Though, deep down, I knew he was thorough, he left no trail behind. I didn't want to cry in front of him anymore.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I blurted out, looking for some peace of mind. He picked me up my arm and began dragging me to a narrow doorway. He opened the door and undid the ropes on my wrists and ankles. I gasped and rubbed them tenderly, they had begun chaffing.

"Don't get any bright ideas; I trust you recall what I said previously about the wilderness." I looked up at the tiny window; even if I tried I couldn't squeeze myself through that. What did he think I was going to do? He shut the door behind me, and suddenly, for the first time in what has seemed like ages. I was alone. The silence was deafening - for which I was grateful. And I began to do what I've been holding back for the past 24 hours. I wept. I cried for so long, I was surprised he didn't come barging in. I did use the bathroom…eventually, but it was when I was halfway sane enough to move. I stared at myself in the mirror, as I assumed, I looked like hell. But that was just fine; I didn't want to look pretty for the likes of him. I would have to leave this bathroom eventually, I thought sadly.

"I've never met someone who can use the bathroom for two hours." He called from outside the door; I wanted to throw something at him. If I ever felt suicidal - that's just what I'd do. I trudged out of the bathroom and held my hands out in defeat waiting for the ropes, but I never got any. I felt something cold and metal wrap around my wrists; I looked down and saw he had put handcuffs on me. But not my ankles. I stared at him, confused.

"If this place burns down, I want to give you a fighting chance of getting out." He said smugly, that threw me off the deep end.

"I hate you," I growled. "Why did you have to ruin my life? Why? What did_ I_ ever do to you? I despise your very being." I glared at him.

"Well that makes two of us." His eyes bored into mine with such raw emotion, I was silenced immediately. I couldn't speak, one look in his eyes showed someone tortured, someone in pain. But I still didn't trust myself with him, not by a long shot. I still loathed him. He took me away from my future; I would never forgive him for that. He took my arm and set me down in a chair, he shoved an apple in my hands. I could only gaze at it dumbly.

"You'll need your strength." He said in a low voice before taking a seat across the room in another chair, directly across from my own. I gave him a questioning look before biting into it; it tasted like a regular run of the mill apple, not poisoned, not rotten, no maggots coming out. All right, it was a start. I bit into it again, hungrily, and in short, devoured it like a wild animal.

"Nice." He laughed when I was done, I contemplated eating the core as well, if the seeds grew in my stomach, at least I won't be hungry. "What's your name?" He asked.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"What is your name, you know what people refer to you as, what people shout when they want your attention, what's written on your Drivers' License-"

"Okay, I get the gist, it's…Bella." I admitted, unwillingly. I didn't want him to know my name; I didn't want to hear him say it.

"Bella…" He said deep in thought, it rolled of his tongue like honey, not the gruff way Jacob says it. Still hated it. "I saw you more as an Anna or Jordan."

"Thanks." I answered in a flat voice. "What do I refer to _you_ as?" I swear if he says anything like 'master' or 'sir' I'll kill myself right here.

"Edward." He answered quite casually; busying himself with cleaning a long gun, the kind my grandpa used to hunt with. Strange…I've never heard of captors and victims refer to each other on a first name basis.

"Edward…" I repeated. "I saw you more as a Lex Luther or Alcatraz." I mocked. He raised his gun, and aimed straight at my head, I thought he was bluffing at first, and then he readied it, I considered apologizing and begging, but I guessed that wouldn't do any good. I shut my eyes and tried to shrink into myself when I heard the gun go off. I screamed, and waited for the pain, but there was none. No pain, no smell of rust and salt. I twisted around to see a dead black, red, and yellow snake on the floor behind my chair. My gaze travelled up the window that was open just a crack, big enough for it to crawl through. I looked back at now 'Edward' and gazed as he readied his gun again. He didn't shoot me; he saved me- _probably because he liked his women alive. _I shivered again. Gee, thanks.

"Don't I receive a thank you?" He asked, feigning offence.

"Why? For prolonging my time in this purgatory? Wow, Edward thanks a lot." My voice was dripping with venom, this time, he shivered. When I told him things like this before he didn't even seem to find it offensive, now he was, shivering? Why? I replayed the scene over and over in my head, and found one difference. Was it because I used his name? I knew _I'd_ shiver if he used my name, but why would _he_?

"I just saved your life and you yell at me?" He asked, angry.

"Yeah, right after you assaulted me, and dragged me to this _hell hole_." I spat.

"I don't think I've treated you _that_ badly so far have I? You're still in one piece aren't you?" He stood up, the inferno in his eyes again.

"Gee, thanks a million." My voice was soaked with sarcasm. Rage burned in his eyes so fierce, I began to have second thoughts on my 'I'm not scared of you' act - which was exactly what it was, an act. I was terrified of this monster, whose very existence seemed to be a torment to himself.

"I can get a lot scarier if that's what you prefer." He threatened through his teeth, his hands were in fists, and I decided it was time to shut up. I clamped my mouth shut and held my head low. I envisioned Jacob was here with me, defending me; that made me smile. I imagined how the muscles in his back would ripple, as he dress his hands back before the punch.

_Jake wherever you are, don't give up on me_. I prayed.

"Nice rock." Edward said, suddenly kneeling by my side. "It would be even nicer if it were real." He muttered.

"What? Of course it's real." I argued, taking my hand away.

"No, it's not, I can tell from looking at it." He argued back.

"No, you can't." I shouted back desperately, it had to be real, he was lying, he _must_ be.

"Alright, Bella just keep telling yourself that." He reached into his bag and brought out a diamond necklace, about the same size as the ring and held them side by side. "Look at the difference, the necklace is real, the ring is not." I squinted my eyes to get a better look, the necklace was shinier and more brilliant, and the other dulled in comparison.

"It…couldn't be, Jake wouldn't lie to me." I gasped.

"Once again, don't assume you know things." His eyes bored into mine, I let my gaze drift to the necklace.

"Pretty necklace, did you mug an old lady on the way to my house?" I asked, with rage. He closed his eyes and turned away from me, something was wrong. Good, I hoped whatever I said hurt him. Maybe I could use this whole free ankle thing to give him a swift kick in the balls-anything except call him a '_criminal'. _Insane.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Bella, sometimes you don't have the whole story." He dropped the necklace to the floor and went to sit in his seat, tension heavy in the air. What did I say? I'm sure it's not worse than I what I've said before. I could only stare at the necklace, and guess. If he didn't kill me himself, I was sure his mood swings would.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We stared at each other in silence as the sun made its way across the sky, he was watching me, and I was watching him. At one point he seemed to grow bored of my stare and turned on the T.V., it was no longer the news we were watching, for that much I was grateful, but a _cartoon_. SpongeBob to be exact, I hadn't seen him in forever, SpongeBob reminded me of a simpler, nicer time, when you didn't get kidnapped then the bomb dropped on how your engagement ring was…fake. If, no when, I get out of this; I have to keep positive, even if it's just a façade, if Edward _thinks _he's won, then the battle's almost over. But one thing I do know is that I'm going to have a serious talk with Jacob. From my time here in hell, I learned that somehow, Edward (aka the devil) has a freakish, unhealthy, grudge against Jacob, I prayed when Jacob found me, he'd bring police, because I wouldn't put it past Edward to slit his throat on the spot. That sent fear through my bones.

Soon, SpongeBob ended and 'Nick at Nite' began, and then, the one show my mother and I used to watch _all the time_ came on. The Nanny, watching all the characters, made me go back to a childlike part of myself I haven't visited in a long time, I remember the late nights with popcorn and a blanket with Mom on the couch. I remembered screaming when Mr. Sheffield finally proposed, I remembered-

The T.V. switched to Syfy, I whipped around and saw Edward with a bored stare flipping through the channels.

"Why'd you change it?" I asked before I could hold my tongue. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I can't stand that show or her nasally voice." I groaned and condoned myself to watching _whatever he damn well felt like_. I glared at the T.V. screen, not really watching, I felt his gaze on me, I refused to look at him. Suddenly, the T.V. switched back to The Nanny, and stupidly, I cheered up quite significantly. I sat up straight and watched, trying to ignore my captor sitting not ten feet away from me, she was so funny to listen to, ah God I love this show. But I had to wonder, why did he change it back after he said he couldn't stand it? I turned to look at him, he had a disgusted/bored expression on, he obviously wasn't enjoying the show.

"Why don't you change it?" I asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Because this is what you want to watch." He asked, confused

"Since when does it matter what _I_ want to watch?" I asked hysterically, everything was backwards, he let me get away with some things, and went ballistic with others, only supporting my theory that he's psycho. The T.V. turned off, and he stalked out of the room.

"Goodnight." He said at the doorway and turned off all the lights, and shutting the door. Leaving me out here, alone, in the dark, with a quilt, and a chair.

Great.

**Reviews make me happy :D**


	3. Attack

**Disclaimer: AHAHAHA yeah **_**right**_

**Heya peoples S:) I gots nothing to say (and for those of you who have seen my long Author Notes, this must come as a shock) ALSO, for anyone here who has read Abuse, someone asked me if they could make a fanfiction/sequel (not exactly sure which it is), and I agreed without hesitation, SO the link to it is on my profile :)**

**A million thanks to **_**rizzyg2**_** again to being for freakin awesome, do your thing Izzy****:**

_**Do my thing? With pleasure! IHATEJACOB1 IS **__**THE**__** BEST KICK-ASS WRITER ON FF!!! All done ;)**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was getting out of here.

I didn't care what it took; I was not staying here with this psychopath, although he was right about one thing. No one would be able to find me out here, and they never would if I didn't take care of the one thing standing between me and my happiness. Him. I would steal a few apples and some water before I left, but I would never be able to leave with him watching over me like I was his…_possession_. I was sick of being at his mercy, I was not weak, I was a strong adult woman. I could do this, I _would_ do this.

As the sun came up, I searched around the room for something I could use, but the only thing I could tell that would get me away was his gun - unfortunately it was all but sown to his hip. I caught a glimmer in my peripheral vision, and I spun around to see a broken mirror, with shards of broken glass scattered on the floor, in the very corner of the room. I thrust my body up and forward, as I hastily made my way over to it; with both of my hands cuffed, I bent down and picked up the biggest, fragment I could find. I stared at my reflection in the shard; my eyes were crazed with adrenaline and doubt. I clenched my hands around it till it started to draw blood; I released my grip and sighed, trying to banish the hurricane in my stomach.

I pressed my back to the wall as the door to the bedroom clicked open, I gripped the shard harder.

"_I'm coming Jake_." I whispered, before I whipped out of my hiding spot, my heart pounding, holding the glass above my head. I didn't have to think about it, it was as if my body already knew what to do. I acted on pure instinct, the instinct to kill. I only had time to catch the surprised and furious look in his eyes before I brought the fragment down on his head; I shut my eyes and shrieked as something caught my wrist. As soon as I registered that I hadn't hit him, all my strength and confidence was gone, I began to fear for my life.

I met his infuriated gaze as he twisted my arm; I yelled as he twisted it behind my back and held me incapacitated. I ground my teeth and moaned in pain. I could hear his angry breathing going down my neck; his hold was like steel, I couldn't move, it didn't take a genius to figure it out but he was livid. I squirmed and kicked at the air front of me, desperate to get away. Then, without warning he grabbed my neck, slowly choking the life out of me. One hand was wrapped tightly around my neck, cutting off my airway, and almost suspending me off the floor. He suddenly tightened his grip around me to a point where I could no longer breathe. I went limp, succumbing to him. His other hand squeezed my wrist until I pathetically dropped the shard to my feet. I felt warm blood begin to travel down my hand and to the floor, I didn't care, I _hoped_ my blood stained his floor.

I tried elbowing him in the gut, but to no avail. _Please, just let me go_. I silently pled; I was on the verge of a full out mental break down, why couldn't I ever win? Why did he have to always be one step ahead of me? Tears ran down my cheeks and I ground my teeth together, trying to push him away; damn him and his strength. After a good long while of pathetically crying and struggling, I went still; it was hopeless.

I hung my head and let myself go, if he had taken his arms away, I would have fallen to the floor.

There was no way out, he wasn't going to ever let me go. Ever. I was going to be his prisoner forever, my future was gone. My life was gone. My dreams were gone. The children that I had dreamed of, playing happily were gone. All gone. Maybe Jacob will fall for someone else…and hopefully he'll get them a _real ring_. Edward was going to keep me here; I could feel it in his stare, in his grip as he held me up. I began to sob, for the millionth time. He was no longer holding me incapacitated, somewhere along the line, he began holding me up, making sure I didn't fall. I was wailing in my crying, showing all the emotions I'd been feeling, the emotions built up in my time here. Even to me, my crying sounded awful, it was loud, it was never ending, it showed I was broken. Defeated. It seemed to melt away his anger, he was now supporting me. Which…I needed at the moment. But not from him.

"Why?" I whimpered, not expecting to really get an answer.

"Why what?" He breathed into my ear, sending shivers of some unknown emotion down my spine.

"Why _me_?" I cried out. He never answered. I expected some kind of snide comment relating to Jacob in some form, but I never received one. This crying was different, it was as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders, and I supposed it was from showing _him_ what he had done to me. Or maybe it was the fact he wasn't completely treating me like a possession anymore. Holding me up, letting me cry. It was different than my usual treatment.

I couldn't tell, but soon enough, the smell of blood, and lack of sleep caught up to me and I was lulled into the dreamless slumber that I'd been dying for every second of the time that I'd spent here.

_____________________________________________________________

I clenched and unclenched my hand, letting the pain of my cuts sending shocks up my arm. I focused only on the pain, trying to ignore the deeper, more serious pain on my mind. I kept my eyes shut, as I didn't want to 'wake up' yet, this ache was easier to deal with.

I felt something cool pressed to my forehead, a stinging there made me gasp and sit up. I groaned and opened my eyes, to see, none other than, Edward pressing a wet rag to my head. His eyes were full of worry, which he tried to conceal unsuccessfully. The burning on my forehead reminded me of question as I pulled my gaze away from his eyes.

"What's wrong with my head?" I asked, my head coming up to try to feel my forehead. He stopped me.

"I'm applying more peroxide to it." He said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"You hit that bat pretty hard," His eyes full of humor. "You should be careful next time." I scowled at his smug look.

"Thanks, that's so nice." I said, venomously. He just kept smiling and rubbing my head. It wasn't the cold smile I knew…it was a nice one, a genuine one. Why had he gone from being so cruel to being so caring and nice? I'm sure he must have missed the kidnappers' 'how to', workshop or something. He hasn't touched me either, for which, I was eternally grateful. His eyes bored into mine, his humorous demeanor gone, I could only stare back.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked completely sincerely, it stunned me, on top his peculiar kindness. This was strange, but I certainly preferred it to his usual self.

"Yes I'm okay." I whispered. "Thank you for…being so nice, maybe you're not so bad after all." I tried to smile, biggest mistake. I watched as his cold mask slipped back on and I was pushed to the ground. He pushed my shoulders, and suddenly I was on my back and he was hovering over me.

"You don't know anything." He growled and stalked away, leaving me with a tingling forehead and lying on the floor. That was…a mood swing.

I came to the conclusion for his actions that I would keep in mind when he was around:

He was absolutely, and positively insane.

**:S I apologize for the shortness**

_**Shortness? Come off it, people should be bowing down before you, not complaining about how short this was. I'm still in shock about how amazing this chapter is XD**_

**Stop lyin' Iz :) Anywho, peoples, you see that little green button? Yeah, you know **_**exactly**_** where this is going…. **


	4. Keys Speak Louder than Words

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Hi :) I gots nothing of any importance to say, except you guys are frickin awesome! Iz?**

**_'Please insert witty comment here, because I got nothing'_**

**Well alright then.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In my dreamland, I was alone. Usually I'm with someone, like Jake, or my mom or Dad, but no. I was alone. Sitting in a field of flowers, listening; listening to the wonderful melody that filled the air. Nothing of my wildest imaginings could have made this up, it was beautiful and flowing. It was like it was a part of me. The piano keys filled my dreamland; I felt the grass and the trees bending with the music. I felt myself humming along with it, almost as if everything was perfect in the world.

That's why I was startled awake when it suddenly stopped, I found myself looking up at the ceiling again, only trying to hold on the remnants of the dream. Why would I dream of something like, that-_now_? The notes still played in the back of my mind as I tried to make sense of them.

I found myself frozen as the same notes, flowed from behind the wooden door of Edward's room. _He_, was playing _that_? But how? He couldn't have…. He was too cruel and cold hearted to come up with a piece of music as angelic as that. I was being proven more and more wrong by the second as the melody filled the air from the room. I could only listen, in awe. I never would have guessed he'd waste his time playing piano, and yet here he was, enchanting me. I guess I didn't know things _after_ all. I wasn't supposed to be enjoying something he does. If I could listen to this for the rest of my life, I'd live happily.

My legs moved on their own accord, bringing me to the wooden door, I pressed my ear to it trying to hear it clearer. The notes were soft ones, tortured ones, lost ones, I found myself feeling a little depressed, when suddenly, the song took a turn. It started getting stronger and more powerful, I felt my heart beats and the pounding of the keys syncing with each other. He didn't know it, but at that moment in time, I was putty in his hands. This was obviously a side of him he never wanted me to see. I strangely loved it. The piano unknowingly made him open up, like psychology. What had happened to him to made him so lost and depressed, and what happened again to make him suddenly happier, as if he had a brighter out-look (as the song detected)?

And most of all, why did I care? Why-

The door I was leaning against was suddenly thrust open, sending me flying to the ground. The pain brought from when I connected with the floor mocked me viciously, I found myself staring a pair of very Edward-like shoes. He didn't say or do anything I propped myself up on my elbows, I reluctantly took a glance up at him, shame written all over my face. His eyes were blazing with what appeared to be... embarrassment? Why would _he_ be embarrassed? I was the one secretly listening to my captor play the piano…that sounded very strange.

I pathetically scrambled to my feet, hiding my face as I rose. "I'm sorry." I muttered. How do I make it out of this? Flattery. Flattery gets you everywhere.

"That song was…exquisite." I said, coming from my heart. It was true, the realization of my words hit me, it wasn't a lie. His eyes widened, and all the negativity was gone, and for a split second, I saw a glimmer of hope and joy in his eyes, something I'd never seen before. I unknowingly smiled, and exhaled. And, as soon as it had come, the soft Edward was gone and the hard Edward was back.

"Thanks." He muttered before shoving me to my feet, his eyes suddenly looked very torn, as if he wanted to say something.

"What?" I asked, searching his eyes. He did a double take at me before speaking again.

"You really liked it?" He asked, as if he were a mere child, wanting acceptance, all my thoughts of fearing him, were gone. For that one moment in time, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. But _only_ that moment in time.

"Yeah." I breathed. "Really, I did, my mom got me this electronic piano when I was fifteen and I tried playing it and I just couldn't so I gave it to my neighbor and she really liked it, and she has a real talent…" I babbled on and on, he just listened, his warm smile growing with each meaningless word that came out of my mouth. I felt embarrassed now. Even though I really knew I shouldn't.

He then started to…laugh. I felt my cheeks burning, if there was ever a time for a freak tornado to rip through this house, it would be now.

"Do you…want to hear more?" He asked quietly, "I'm looking for inspiration to finish it."

"You wrote that?" I asked in awe.

He smirked. "Don't sound so surprised." I felt my stance soften as I followed him into the room, the bedroom wasn't very climactic. Just a plain bed, a plain closet, plain floor, and a plain beautiful piano in the corner. Whoa. And I thought Jacob's motorcycle was expensive. I internally cringed.

He sat down; he seemed to go into another version of himself as he started tapping the keys into a beautiful melody. Each note he played was intricately and wonderfully laced with other notes that fit together like a puzzle. I felt inferior; I never had the capacity to play something like that, even if I had trained for years. I found myself humming and swaying slightly to the rhythm. He looked up periodically to watch me sit there, basking in the glory of the song.

The song rose into its crescendo, I hummed louder, Edward seemed to be looking at me as the song continued into a part I'd never heard. He must have been improvising. Or he must have inspiration. I wondered vaguely was it was. Drinking up the melody was equivalent to drinking wine, the finest wine. Or at least to me it was. It tugged at me in a way that I've never felt before. It was like a magnet. I felt the song break off suddenly, my eyes snapped open. Edward sat there, staring at his hands, resting on a few random keys on the piano. Just staring.

"What's wrong?" I asked, somewhat disappointed it stopped. His eyes snapped to mine.

"Did you like it?" He asked suddenly, as if he would die without my approval. I found myself scrambling for words.

"Of course I did, it was…wow." I breathed; finding such truth in my words it scared me. Definitely not how the kidnapped person is supposed to act. He seemed to glow with pride at my answer, as if he were a kid, getting a pat on the back.

"Thanks, it's been awhile since I've played." He absently ghosted the keys with the tips of his fingers.

"You don't seem to be totally heartless, I'll give you that." I murmured, replaying the song in my head.

"Thank you?" He chuckled. This was awkward; one of us must have been doing something very wrong, because I didn't feel like I was being held against my will this minute. I felt…relaxed for the first time in what has seemed like centuries. Very strange. And he didn't seem to detest me as much as he did before, which I suppose is a good thing.

"Why?" I asked calmly, staring out the window.

"What?" He murmured starting to play another song I didn't know,.

"I'm truly asking, why did you take me?" I asked, I was hoping he'd answer me, what was so special about me? Why was I being taken away? For the longest time, he didn't answer**.(If you are truly interested in hearing the song he's playing now, listen to the beginning part of Good Enough by: Evanescence)** He just kept playing, I kept listening.

Why _had_ he? Why my house? He could have easily broken into somebody else's like Sam's, or Seth's or, Quil's…A shiver of fear sent rocking through me. It could have easily been a kid or one of my friends. I tried to imagine what would have happened if Edward had gone to Emily's house, had taken her. Sam would be going absolutely mad. I wondered if that's how Jacob was right now. He must be, he's got to be. He loves me…_'nice rock, it would be nicer if it were real'_. Edward's harsh words replayed over in my mind. He wouldn't say that just to piss me off, would he? What good satisfaction would he gather from it? It must have been true. I glared at my ring, still on my left hand. Why Jacob? Why would you _lie_?

"If anything, I saved you." Edward muttered vengefully. My head snapped up.

"_What_?" I asked, mystified. "You are so bi-polar, why do you keep lying to me-"

"You said it yourself, I'm not totally heartless. Do you think I deserved to go to jail?" He growled, pounding on the keys, the song continuing, getting more violent.

"You went to jail?" I gaped. No wonder. "For what?" I asked, not editing my words. His eyes slipped to mine, and his eyebrows knit together.

"To answer your question, I went to jail for rape." He snarled, pounding the out the notes one after another. Oh no. If he went to jail for…rape, why hadn't he touched me?

"You raped a girl?" I whispered, fear shooting up my spine.

"Going to jail for something and actually doing the crime are two different things."

"I'm confused." I shut my eyes tightly. "You're saying you never…raped anyone?" I gawked.

"Look who decided to use that brain of theirs." His fingers flying across the board, twisting into a choked and tortured melody. "The legal system isn't as thorough as you are led to believe."

"If you didn't…then how were you-"

"Don't you ever watch CSI? It's something a picture goes in." He snapped sarcastically. A picture…frame?

"You think you were…framed?" I asked, enthralled, trying to get as much information as possible- something I've been very deprived of.

"I don't _think_, I _know_." He growled.

"Well who framed you?" I asked, I felt like I was reading a story, of which I wanted desperately to get to the ending. I heard him laugh darkly.

"Considering your…fragile state, it would be in your best interest that you didn't know."

"What's it got to do with me?" I gasped.

I only received a laugh.

**Hit or Miss? :) **


	5. The Truth

**Ew, school started . gross. Sorry I went ahead and posted the chapter without your consent Izzy :(**

**Disclaimer: I _wish_ T.T**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Previously…  
"Considering your…fragile state, it would be in your best interest that you didn't know."_

_"What's it got to do with me?" I gasped._

_I only received a laugh._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What is that supposed to mean?" I pressed, curiosity threatening me to eat me alive.

"Nothing." He said suddenly coldly, shutting me up.

"Edward I'm serious." I yelled standing up towering over him as he sat, completely content playing the piano.

"As am I." He answered in a monotone, I took a deep breath.

"You seem to have a disturbingly accurate synopsis of my life, as if it were that piano you're playing right now." He fingers faltered for half a second before they continued on their unnerving melody. "My ring, my fiancée, my house, and me." I glared. "You know exactly how to push my buttons and piss me off, and not in the usual kidnapper/victim way." He laughed maliciously.

"_That_ was just a bonus, you are so easy to read; anyone could play you like an instrument. I couldn't resist." I felt my jaw drop.

"That's not true, only you and Jacob know how to do that…" I trailed off, only just now realizing what I said. It was true…only Jacob had been able to do that, but certain not as effective as Edward seemed to. Almost as if he picked a manual on how to operate me before he took me… It was the oddest thing.

"Yeah, Jacob has a talent with that sort of thing."

"And that, right there." I pointed accusingly. "You have this, sick, demented grudge against Jacob you refuse to tell me about, even when you drop cynical little comments like that like they're bombs, specifically designed to tick me off and keep me up at night even when you're not in the _room_! You know, you're really talented at this, you make me want to off myself right now just because your mind games throw me into such a wild tail spin, I can't recognize myself anymore." I groaned to myself, grabbing at my hair and hanging my head. The music cut off and he was out of his seat so fast I barely caught it.

"I'm sorry if I'm not making your stay the most _pleasant_ you've ever had, if you haven't noticed, it's not like I planned for this." His eyes were burning again, with passion and fury.

"Planned for _what_?" I spat in his face.

"_You_! _This_! I had a plan, alright, I had to plan to get in, do what I had come there to do, and get out. I didn't plan for anyone else to be there, let alone his little love _puppy_. And Lord knows why you had to be so infuriating! Why can't you be like the victims you hear of on T.V.? Fearing my every move, my every word? Why do you have to be this wise-cracking little…I don't even know anymore." Now he was towering over me, I was starting to move backwards and he stomped closer. I didn't answer. "Why are you always at the forefront of my mind? Stop doing this to me!" He shouted, it didn't seem like he was making sense anymore, I kept my mouth shut.

In all my life, I'd never felt so much fear, and excitement all mixed up in a spicy blend of crazy situation. This man rose so many emotions out of me, ones I never even knew existed, (granted most of them weren't good emotions) ones Jacob never brought out. Comparisons fell into place in my mind, Jacob was sweet, my love. My life was predictable, I was used to things being predictable-and so was Jacob. But this, _Edward_, was a loose cannon, I had been thrust into this situation on a spur of the moment. And suddenly, Jake's 'let's love Bella every second of the day' routine, started to pale, as if your eyes were adjusting after the flash of a camera. In comparison to Edward's demeanor, Jacob's constant praise seemed…fake. Almost as if he _was_ too good to be true. Edward was both my death sentence, and a splash of cold water being thrown on me. If I ever made it back to Jake, things would be different, very different.

Throughout my thinking Edward seemed to slowly, but surely, calm down. He sat back in his seat and began playing a quiet melody. Too quiet. Reserved. The passion from the song was gone, as if it were a shell. I felt no emotion as he continued to play, it felt dull and dry. Almost as if he'd stopped feeling altogether.

"What's wrong with the song?" I asked, knowing it was stupid to ask such a thing, but it was obvious something was very wrong.

"You are." He murmured.

"Pardon?" I asked, venom leaking back into my voice.

"You are what's wrong with everything, you've messed it all up." The passion leaked back into the song, little inklings and glimmers of real emotion started showing as his brushed on the keys became harder and more vicious.

"How? _You_ took _me_." I questioned.

"That's not the point."

"And what exactly is that?"

"The fact that I let you think you can have the right to talk to me like you are now, and the fact that I can't seem to do anything about it." He snarled. I kept my mouth shut; I had been rather rude for kidnappers' standards I supposed.

"Look," I said calmly, closing my eyes. "There's only one thing I understand so far." I took a deep breath. "You, are…different." I exhaled. "I never expected a captor to be so…so….well I don't exactly know how to explain it. But, you can't _really_ be offended by my behavior, I mean, what did you expect? For me to wake up with a happy smile on my face and sit at your feet?"

He didn't answer for a few minutes. "No."

I groaned. "Well then _what_? If anyone is out of character- it's _you_." The notes slowed down abruptly, and eventually came to a stop. His fingers hovered about a half an inch about the keys, almost as if he had hit a block in his mind. After a good long while he answered.

"Do you want me to change?" He asked his voice aged by a hundred years, starting to play once more. I began to think hard. Could I really complain about his behavior? Sure, he is rude and sarcastic, but he certainly does let me get away with a lot of crap most wouldn't.

Why does he treat me differently?

"…No." I finally responded, honestly.

"You don't show it." He murmured, the song continuing under his fingers' will.

"Truthfully, _what_ do you expect from me?" I half whispered, letting my emotions pour out like a dam had just been broken. "It's obvious you will never let me go, it's clear that I will die here." His eyes drifted up to meet my desperate gaze, I held eye contact.

He took his hands completely away from the instrument and stood up, and proceeded to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, defeated.

"To make a phone call." He whipped out a disposable phone, and my body automatically jerked forward, the intense desire to call for help almost completely overtook me. However, I stopped myself as I watched him leave the room. I wished I'd known there was phone, I would have clawed and pawed for it. But it was also an omen, meaning whomever he decided to call, couldn't trace it. Intense curiosity enveloped me as I moved to quietly follow him. The cabin was tiny, the front room, the bedroom, the bathroom and the miniscule kitchen. It wouldn't be hard to listen in on his conversation.

I peered outside the open door and I watched in time to see Edward exit the front door. Smart move. I tip toed to the little window and pressed my ear to the little open crack, I heard Edward punching in the numbers on the phone. A silence blanketed the air, and suddenly he was talking. I strained to hear their conversation.

"Hello Officer." My heart skipped a beat. "Let me speak with Jacob Black or he'll never see his fiancée again." After a few seconds he spoke again.

"Hello Jacob." I held my breath, feeling tears form in my eyes; oh I was so close to Jacob's comforting voice. "It's been a long time." 'A long time'? What did he mean by that? I strained even harder, Edward was right under the window, but I wanted to hear Jake's response.

"Who is this?" His gruff voice said, "Where the love my life? Where did you take her your scoundrel?!" My heart sighed, I wanted to say 'Oh Jake, it's okay.' (Even though it was far from the truth).

"Nice cover Black, now get the police away from the phone, go to a secluded area. I can't stand your lies." How was he lying? He loves me…

"Or what, _scum_?" Jake replied.

"Number forty seven." Edward spat. Forty…seven? That made no sense. I expected Jacob to reply with '_what the hell does that mean?_' but I was shocked with his answer.

"Oh…Alright, I'll do it." What? Jake understood that? A minute later Jacob spoke again. "What do you want Edward?" He said flatly. I stood, completely flabbergasted. How did Jake know Edward?

"I have your little girlfriend." He answered.

"And?" He laughed…What? But, how-

"I'll cut you a deal," Edward answered, ignoring the comment completely. "She gets set free-all in one piece, if you confess to what you did." He ordered. What could Jacob have possibly done?

"Not a snowflakes chance in hell." Edward then punched the outside wall in frustration.

"Listen to me you utter piece of…" He stopped himself, and took a deep breath. "I'm free; I can walk into that police station and tell them it was you."

"Didn't work in court, it isn't gunna work now." Jake spat in a malicious way I'd never seen before. My whole world was being turned upside down, I pressed my ear closer.

"I didn't deserve to go to jail for _your crime_! Now look, I've been waiting for this chance for _3 years_ I'm not going to let your lack of feelings for this girl stand in my way. I will not go back to jail for what you did. I will get you one way or another Black, I've had a lot of time to contemplate and plan for this. I won't be caught. You know that." What. Did. Jacob. DO? I kept repeating, I also couldn't believe what I was hearing. No, this can't be my Jacob, not my fiancé. It must be someone else-anyone else!

"Edward, listen to me. You don't have to go to jail again." Jacob opted. "Just disappear from my life, and you can keep her. It's not like she's any use to me anymore. In fact, this is the perfect cover up, for me to skip town again." I felt as I'd been stabbed in the heart. How could Jacob say those things? Give me away as if I were nothing more than a token? Worst of all, I feared that Edward would like the plan.

"Not a snowflakes chance in hell." He spat, much to my relief.

"Even if I did confess, you'd be investigated to the laws extent; you will still be arrested for kidnapping." That silenced Edward. "Exactly." Jacob finished.

"I. Am. Not. Going. Back. To. Jail." Edward growled slowly.

"Then we're on the same page." The line went dead. Edward glowered down at the incredulous little phone. He cried out, a desperate, broken, infuriated cry, and began punching the wall repeatedly. Soon his knuckles started to accumulate the crimson signs of blood.

I stepped down and sat on the floor, shaking. He was lying. Jacob loves me. That was someone else. Not Jacob. Never. I'm the center of his world; he would never say such horrible things.

I was brought out of my emotional break down with the sound of Edward opening the front door.

**Hit or Miss?**


	6. The Real Jacob

**I suppose apologies are in order. I'm sorry. I do have an excuse; however…if you are a follower of The Wall, then you know I'm working on a project. Something big. And it eats up my time like you wouldn't believe. I guess it's been like what, a month? Maybe two? I'm not sure. But if you'll notice I think my grammar will be better. There is a reason, there is.**

**Once again, a bazillion thanks to my beta, who strangely has all the qualities of a freakin super-hero! And who has been diligently replying to my too long emails about my day, that is surely, pure agony for her. Luv you!**

**So, Izzy, got anything to add? Maybe something about the big project that you just so happen to know all about? But not giving it away?**

_**Without giving anything away huh, how come i always get the hard job? :P**_

_**Nah, I 3 u really! **_

_**I'll leave it at this: it's something big, exciting and epic-squeal inducing!**_

______________________________________________________________________

B POV

I could hear nothing beyond the fierce pulsing of blood in my ears, thumping to an erratic rhythm. My arms shook like they had been shocked; I could only stare down at my quaking hands as quick footsteps came closer. I felt suddenly very cold, and I pressed my head to the wooden wall next to me.

_Why_? Why…How could this possibly be true? It…couldn't be.

I heard Edward sit down beside me, and rest his hand on my shoulder; I hissed and recoiled up against the wall. My eyes snapped to his, glaring with all my anger I wish Jacob could see. He was my Jacob, how could this happen? Why? He was my perfection, my love! No, I never heard of Romeo doing this to Juliet.

"What did you hear?" He said softly, to my passive surprise.

"_Enough_." I growled. The light of realization came into his eyes, and he grew very quiet. "This is a trick, you've already taken everything else away from me, why _this_?" I knew in my heart it was wrong to blame him, it was probably not him. I knew it was Jacob's fault, and Edward wasn't lying. But I wished it was. _Man_, I wished it was.

His eyes furrowed. "You've insulted me, and criticized me, and made a fool of me. I could handle that; what I can't handle is being blamed for that scum's crime, and I certainly can't handle being accused of being a liar." He snarled, his face inches from mine.

"You have to be lying." I whimpered, desperately. Trying to find any small trace of falseness within their depths-and coming up empty.

"Maybe you should accept the fact that your precious Jacob isn't so pure as you thought he was." He growled into my ear. I opened my mouth to recoil, and closed it. I couldn't think of a valid comeback that didn't run along the lines of 'well…just shut up'; Jake wasn't the pure, perfect angel that I'd been seeing for so long. Now, induced by this new information, it all came together in my eyes. It fit perfectly, horribly. I didn't want it to be true, it couldn't be true, Jacob was the one thing I knew to be constant in my life and now…that security was violated. Even more so, and deeper than when I was captured.

"What happened? What did he do?" I cried, sobbing into my knees, I was finally admitting to it. I was finally validating every single side aside Edward made, every muttered threat, and every statement of Jacob's untrustworthy self. I heard a resigned sigh coming from next to me, and I could imagine the elatedly relieved expression he wore. He finally broke me down with the only person who _could_.

"Jacob… is a good actor. You couldn't have known." I felt a hand come down on my shoulder once more, in a caring gesture. Electricity shot down my arm, and a different, smaller but more powerful quiver was sent through my body. He couldn't tell though with my shaking so violently already, liking shooting a gun in an explosion. Why was _he _comforting _me_? Even at this time, I should still be fearing for my life. But I didn't seem to have to when I was here.

"Jacob and I have a history." Not surprising. "He was my very, very best friend." He sighed, his eyes growing darker and became pools of betrayal and sadness. The vibrant green seemed to wither in front of my very eyes. I felt air come into my throat as I gasped loudly, and dramatically like the women did on sitcoms. Best friends? But he hated him so much…How?

"How?" I whispered, looking up at him like a six year old, he looked back down at me with unquestionable wisdom.

"As I said, he's an exceptional actor. I didn't know myself." He stared down at his fingers now, making circles on the backs of his hands, seeming to pretend to carve into them. "We met in 1st grade, ironically, he was very friendly, and wouldn't leave me alone, he kept promising me he'd become my best friend somehow." He chuckled darkly at the contrastingly light memory. A hysterical giggle rose to my throat, but I stifled it.

"But I always ignored him." His cheek turned up into a weak smile. "Until one day."

"What, did he finally wear you down?" I asked non-chalantly, letting the tears flow down my cheeks with my head against the wall.

"No, I broke his nose." He laughed a little, a small and choked breath more like it. I could see that happening. Edward turning and punching Jacob square in the nose, I smiled and somehow wished I could do that to him _now_.

"And yet, his persistence was infinite. He came back a few days later-with a pretty white bandage on his nose- and still took his seat next to me. You would have thought nothing happened if it weren't for his injury. After that, I finally accepted him- knowing he wouldn't go away. We ended up becoming sewn at the hip." His grin faded and his sunk his head into his open, waiting hands.

"So…what happened?" I asked, mystified. The puzzle pieces just didn't fit together, if they were so close, how did this happen?

"Years passed girlfriends passed; complete with teenage infatuations, horrid math teachers, exams, the usual. Suffice it to say that they passed and our friendship never once faltered. Until about three years ago." He muttered darkly, glaring unseeingly out the window. I gulped hardly. "Jacob and I were supposed to hang out that night; he was late, I remember looking at the clock exactly forty-seven times. My parents were out that night, so I was naturally excited. Jacob never came." Edward seemed to dip into a reverie. My mind thought up the seemingly impossible image. Playing like a video.

"The next day he didn't speak to me. And the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that. After awhile, the police showed up at my door and hog tied me, and threw me in the back of a police car. I was very confused, until I saw Jacob, standing there, watching with the most wicked grin on his face. After being ignored by him for so long, I'd built up so much resentment I already knew he had something to do with it. I told myself I'd beat the tar out of him when they let me go. That was when I found out I was convicted of rape." He sighed heavily, as his shoulders rocked.

Rape. Jacob raped someone. He was a rapist. A lying, rapist who betrayed the ones close to him. I looked upon Edward who was now a wreck of the man he once was because of _Jacob_, which was when I realized I cared for Edward in a way most unconventional. Cared for his happiness to an extent. I pitied him. He didn't deserve to go to jail; he didn't deserve to be treated like a criminal.

I'd only watched cheap documentaries on the effects of prison life, but I do know it can break a person. Rot them to the core. The psychological effects it's had on Edward are severe. That's why he goes ballistic when being called a criminal and when I accused him of lying. He wasn't a liar, he was a broken man. A _very_ broken man.

All the puzzle pieces were completely in sync now, and fit together naturally. Jacob moved here after the crime, and started a new life as soon as possible. And to do that he had to find the girl that seemed most easy to take advantage of.

"I'm so stupid." I whispered into my shirt sleeve. He lied to me, tricked me, and took advantage of me. I felt so used. It angered me in ways that I had never felt before, to the very bottom of my core.

"Not stupid…just naïve." Edward uttered his voice closer than before. "As was I."

I let out a wailing sob and gasped in air in bucketfuls. "I can't believe this is happening to me, why did he have to do this?" I cried out.

"Those were my exact thoughts behind bars." My eyes traveled to meet his and I realized, he wasn't a sicko, a monster. He was in the same position as I am, he was just as hurt as I was, he was just as angry as I was. He craved the same revenge I craved now. I craved it like a drug, like water, like food. I needed it.

"I hate him." I growled, to the floor.

"Me too." He leaned against me, staring off into space, as I did. "When I was on trial, I found out there was evidence at the crime, a lock of my hair. Jacob had worn a mask and gloves when he did it, telling me it was premeditated. He'd been planning to betray me. Something tells me he would have done the same to you." He stared thoughtfully at me. My eyes widened. He was right once again. The past predicted the future-Jacob would have done the same. I recalled how he said if anything, he's saved me; at the time, this made so much sense. But now, it was all too clear.

"Thank…you, you were right." I murmured, never thinking those words would escape my lips. He let out a breath, almost as if that was the one thing to release his anger. I felt his arms come around my waist, and I didn't fight them. He squeezed tightly, and leaned into him. Jacob had been a liar, but in all this time I've been with Edward, he has done nothing but be extremely tolerant (Lord knows I didn't deserve it) of me, and kind. And I was safe from harm.

I rested in his arms, contemplating my emotions.

Embarrassment-from being fooled so easily, was I really that gullible? Apparently yes.

Anger- for being fooled so easily and not seeing the signs that were as bright as day to me _now_. What was pathetic was that I never doubted Jacob, not even an instant.

Sadness- For my dream life was now smashed, into a million pieces. Like a balloon being deflated, like an illusion being broken. My perfect life was gone. It was sad because it was the fact that it was never truly real, got straight to me. I wouldn't have had it anyway if Edward had never come.

Gratefulness- I was grateful to Edward, for letting me see what Jacob really was, and making me have real emotions, I haven't had those is a very, very long time. After I met Jacob, my life seemed…fake, as if it'd disappear in a puff of smoke, under all my happiness, I was always waiting for my balloon to be popped. I now felt…relief that it finally happened.

I found something that was stuck in the back of my mind, that wouldn't go away, it was something undeniable that I wanted, and needed. It was something I never thought I'd feel so strongly, something I wanted so dearly I felt as if I'd die without it.

I needed revenge.

**Revenge is always sweet isn't it? Okay, so here you go kiddy's (most of you are probably older than me anyway, haha) and have a very happy October!**

_**Pahah, join the club. At least it's my birthday in October though. Reviews equal birthday smiles from Edward. Okay, well not really, well not at all. But you get the idea, REVIEW, and it'll make my birthday : )**_


	7. Are You Afraid?

**Well, after many apologies, I would like to present you with the next chapter! Dun, dun, dun DUHH!**

**My amazing beta, Izzy, will be out of town for two weeks (so sad!). So, I'm afraid you'll have to suffer the wrath of my amateur editing. *Shudder***

**B POV**

I stood in a meadow, motionless.

The wind and rain whipped viciously around me, and lightening lit up the sky above me; but I didn't bother taking cover. There were only two paths I could take to leave, and they were both blocked.

The first path was the very one I'd walked through to get here. It was lit, safe, and it was predictable. I'd considered turning back and leaving the same way, but Jacob was standing in front of it. He had a warm smile a hypnotic stare in his eyes. He beckoned to me with one finger to come to him. I jerked forward, but I halted; I felt an icy chill in my gut, and suddenly he changed. His expression didn't change, but something seemed sinister about his eyes. The way they probed me, and were glad that he could control me so easily, and that I was putty in his hands.

I hesitantly glanced over my shoulder to the other path. It was directly in front of me, while Jacob's had been behind me. It was dangerous looking, dark, and unknown. But none of these reasons explained why I rejected the path; it was because Edward blocked it. His eyes weren't happy, and they weren't sinister; they weren't even beckoning. His eyes had a hint of longing in their depths, but layers and layers of pain and suffering clouded it up. He reached one tentative hand out for me to take, as opposed to Jacob's finger beckon.

I immediately rejected that path in my mind, but as I tried to walk to Jacob's, something tugged at me. I looked back at it. The scene had changed from one of danger and fear, to one of excitement and thrills; though still unknown, I craved the challenged it would give me. Edward's face was the same, but it showed potential this time; potential to be healed, to be saved.

But Jacob still called to me with the song he knew so well.

My knees buckled under me, and I collapsed between the two paths, not strong enough to decide.

I trembled as the horrendous thunder crashed overhead, shaking the cabin.

Edward had gone out to get more food (hunting?). He left me here, un chained, free to move around as I pleased; whether it was because he trusted me now, or because he knew I wouldn't be able to survive out there was beyond me, and I never looked a gift horse in the mouth. The T.V. had no reception from the wicked storm, so there was nothing left to do but be afraid of the storm brewing. Also, there was no electricity, so I was sitting in the dark, gaining the only light from lightning. I wasn't one to handle storms like these too well; big, rip roaring, storms like these chilled me to the bone.

I looked at the ring on my left hand—the very ring I used to admire with warmth in my heart, now only brought sorrow.

Edward never questioned why I hadn't taken it off, and I was happy he hadn't, for I wouldn't have been able to answer honestly. I can't take it off. Perhaps I'm still clinging to the hope that this is all a bad dream and I will awaken in my bed, next to Jacob, on our wedding day.

"Why?" I murmured, feeling a tear fall from my eye, and land on the shiny rock that was certainly not a diamond.

Suddenly my heart was gripped with terrible pain, and I was on my feet; my feet carried to the door of Edward's bedroom, and my hand was turning the knob.

The room was no different from the last time I'd seen it, but the shadows of the storm made it seem more sinister. His window had heavy curtains that were thankfully closed; I wouldn't have to be frightened by the lightning in here.

I wandered over to the piano that sat comfortably on the other side of the room; memories of the time he played flooded my mind, and the melody lulled me as I gently ghosted my fingers over the keys. I let my fingers play a little with the keys, sending few and broken notes echoing through the quiet cabin. My fingers went down the board until one key didn't play. I hesitated, and furrowed my eyebrows and stared at the lone key. I pressed it again, and it made no sound. I took a glance inside the piano, looking to see if something had obstructed it. A corner of a piece of paper poked out from between the strings.

I plucked it out with my fingers and studied it. It was a photograph; it was wrinkled and ripped but it was recent.

I gasped.

In it, Edward stood, with a look of pure joy in his bright green eyes. He had the most breathtaking smile I'd ever seen; he looked genuinely happy. He looked so utterly gorgeous; it almost brought me to my knees. But my eyes wandered to see that he was no alone in the picture. His arm was around the shoulders of a beautiful blonde woman; her strawberry blonde hair was long and flowing, and she had her arms clutching his bicep. Her eyes were a light, but they seemed too calculating to be innocent.

I finally detected the two engagement rings present in the picture.

My heart crushed inside me, and I had to sit on his bed. He was engaged; he was engaged to this goddess of a woman.

_Of course,_ I told myself. _With a smile like that, he could have any woman_.

I looked back at her eyes; she seemed too conniving. Her eyes were piercing blue, and she wasn't even looking at him, she was staring straight into the camera. There was also a sinful little smile on her plump lips. I suddenly hated her.

_Stop being stupid_, I yelled internally, _he kidnapped you! You hate him, and you don't feel anything for her_.

At a closer look at the photo, I could see he was glowing happily because of her. Even as evil as she looked, she made him this joyful. He treasured her.

A surge of powerful jealously ripped through me like the very lightning outside. I was intensely jealous, of not just her looks, but the fact that she could make him smile so brightly. That he saw so much in her, and she could give him the world, when I couldn't do anything. I was tricked by my own fiancé, while Edward had a beautiful one right on his arm that gave him everything. Although Jacob gave me everything, he was deceiving.

I was shocked when I discovered just how much I wanted to _be_ her.

I felt a presence next to me, and I quickly turned around to discover Edward standing next to the bed, staring at me.

My eyes darted between him and the picture as a guilty blush crept up my neck. I started to stammer my apology, when his eyebrows furrowed in a strange way as she searched my eyes. He slowly brought his hand to cup my cheek, and his thumb glided lightly across my cheek. I was surprised to feel wetness there; when he took his hand away, I could see his thumb was glistening. I had been crying? For all the times to cry, this was not one.

He sat down next to me, carefully taking the picture out of my hand, and looking at it himself. He stared at it for a minute before sighing heavily and crumpling it up in his hands and roughly throwing it across the room.

I stared, wide eyed at the little crumpled piece of paper on the ground. Why did he crumple it up? Didn't he love her?

"Why'd you do that?" I whispered, at his hunched over form.

He peeked up at me. "Why were you snooping through my things?" He let out a hard chuckle before going back to staring at the floor.

"Touché." I allowed and let it go.

I finally heard him exhale after a minute. "Shortly before Jacob betrayed me, I was engaged to Tanya." He murmured staring with me at the crumpled picture across the room. "I thought she was the one…turns out the only reason she was with me was because she found out about my families'…financial situation." His cheek turned up for a second before dropping back to that permanent scowl he wore constantly.

"Financial situation?" I questioned, and then it clicked. "You're rich." I said it not as a question, but as a statement.

He chuckled a bit at that. "My father is a very widely renowned doctor, and we have stocks in some big companies."

I nodded numbly. What kind of cold hearted person uses someone and toy with them for their own selfish reasons? My mind brought up a picture of Jacob, and I suddenly felt a wave of remorse run through me. I looked over to him, wishing there was some way I could console him.

"You know…" I started, swallowing my fear. "I was once engaged to this guy, but he was a real jerk. Did you know he even bought me a fake ring? I thought he was perfect. Turns out he was using me to cover up a crime." I squeezed Edward's knee, telling him that I was actually trying to make him feel better. He looked up at me with serious eyes; they were wide with surprise instead of full of humor like I'd hoped. Like he was shocked I was saying such a thing.

_Well duh_, I thought, _you should be shocked too_.

"Well, what happened? How'd you get out of the situation?" He asked. The question was playful, but his eyes were serious.

I gulped. "Well there was this other guy, whom I thought was really evil at first, saved me from the real evil one." I muttered, putting my hand on top of his. His eyes bored into mine; they were suddenly very torn.

His hand trailed up my arm, his fingers grazing my skin; his hand went passed my shoulder, and to the back of my neck. I slowly rest my hands on his shoulders; he shivered a bit.

Resolve overtook his eyes and he slowly started moving toward me; my heart rate took off like helicopters' wings, and I waited anxiously. I stared at his lips, wondering how they would feel on my own lips.

A loud clash of thunder broke through the cabin, and I jumped in surprise, clutching him tighter; I brought myself closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

I felt his hand on my neck loosen, and travel to my back. "You're afraid of thunder?" He whispered, surprised.

"Sort of." I replied with a tremble.

"You're afraid of thunder, but not of me?" He whispered in a broken voice.

I lifted my head back up, staring into the depths of his eyes. It made sense to be afraid, to be scared out of my mind. He kidnapped me, hog tied me, humiliated me. And yet... that look in his eyes screamed for help. There was a certain gentleness behind the hard surface; as much as he tried to deny it, he was letting his true self show through the cracks of his mask of pain. I had been afraid before, but now...well now I just wanted to feel his arms around me.

"Right." I finally answered with a nod. I hugged him closer, burying my head in his shoulder drinking in his wonderful scent.

I peeked at my ring on my finger, feeling a sting of guilt.

Though, I wasn't sure who the guilt was for.

_What have you gotten yourself into, Bella?_

**Hit or Miss?**


	8. Fork In the Road

**Hey kiddies! I'm back with another chapter of OSTJ (see, because that's what we call it) I'm feeling ADHD so I present you with a chapter less than twenty four hours after the last one!**

**In case you're interested (or just really bored), one song I think goes pretty well with this fanfiction is: Broken by: Seether feat. Amy Lee….so listen to it :)**

**Once again, no beta this time :( I'm sorry my lovelies. **

**B POV**

The storm still raged on, but it was not as bad as earlier; and a plus was we got reception back on the T.V.

We sat together (well not really together, in separate chairs), while Edward flipped aimlessly through the channels. I'd been thinking though. We had nothing planned…it was strange saying 'we', but I supposed we were a team now. I wondered what our next move was going to be. I sort of had the beginnings of a plan, in my head, but I hadn't suggested it to him. Yet. Now would be the best time.

"Edward?" I asked, peering through my hair at him to my right. His eyes moved to meet mine.

"Hm?"

"What happens next?" I whispered, hoping he'd know what I meant.

He moved his eyes downward, and he leaned forward, running hands through his hair. "I don't know."

I exhaled shakily. I'd been really praying that he decided not to kill me off; though that was still a possibility. It didn't seem like it now, but what we had was pivoting very precariously at the moment, and any wrong move could end me.

"Maybe we could watch the local news." I finally suggested my idea. "I mean, Jacob probably wasn't the only one looking…or pretending to look. I bet my father is looking too. And don't they usually talk to the captors through T.V.?" I asked tentatively, hoping he'd go for it.

He made sure to not look me in the eye while he contemplated; he finally closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose that's good idea." He flipped to the local news, just as they were coming back from commercial.

"The search for twenty year-old, Isabella Swan, is still on. Search teams are searching the nearby woods, but with no leads, it's almost a wild goose chase. Investigators believe that this was premeditated, for the perpetrator had the equipment to burn down the Black residence. We now go live to Forks Police Station, for a word from the chief of police."

My breathing hitched as the screen switched from the latest photograph of me to cameras walking up to the Forks Police Station.

"Chief! Chief, may we have a word?" The news reported yelled, power walking toward a figure.

"No comment." My father muttered, trying to get into the station.

"Our audience wants to know the latest news on the search for Isabella."

"I said _no comment_."

I had to bite my lip to keep from sobbing. _Just_ _hold on Charlie, don't give up_.

"Ironic they're interviewing _him_."Edward muttered.

"And why's that?" I whipped around with maybe a little too much venom.

His eyebrows came down. "He was the one of the only cops on my side during the trial." He turned to meet my gaze.

"Hm, sounds like him." Of course my father would know who was innocent. Too bad he never saw through Jacob's façade.

"You know him?" Edward asked, dumbfounded.

The reporter's voice rang through the room like bell. "But Chief Swan, you've been working day and night to find your daughter, surely you've come up with some evidence."

"Why won't you people just leave me alone?" Charlie yelled at the reporter. His face chilled me to the bone; his eyes were sunken in, and they were red around the rims, as he growled at the news people. The reporter seemed to be surprised by his viciousness, for she stepped back after that.

I could feel Edward's gaze on me, but I kept my eyes on the television, catching whatever glimpses I could of my father until he was gone.

"The search will continue for the young woman; if you have any information of her whereabouts, please call the number on the bottom of your screen. Thank you and goodnight."

The news show went to a commercial, but I never looked away.

My father was hurting; terribly. It didn't matter if Jacob cared anymore; Charlie was killing himself trying to find me. I just wished there was some way I could let him know I was okay. Oh, and who knew how my mother was taking this. She was probably an emotional wreck. How was my absence affecting the ones I loved? I let my eyes trail to meet Edward's gaze; his eyes were apologetic, but I knew it was all in vain. He wasn't going to let me return to them, he was never going to let me see them again. What did his remorse matter?

"I'm sorry…Bella." He said quietly. He reached his hand out for a second, then after a moment of hesitation, he brought it back.

"What does it matter?" I laughed coldly. "I'd say I appreciated it, but I really don't." I dropped my head to the wooden floor.

"Look… If I'd known, I wouldn't have… I mean I would have tried to—"

"Stop teasing me like that. It doesn't matter now." I spat, wishing to just shut him up.

Resolve hardened his eyes as he stood up, walked to the drawer, and pulled out a disposable phone.

"I'm going to make a phone call."

It wasn't until I heard the door slam shut, than I finally breathed.

What was with him? He was so bi-polar.

My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour—I needed a distraction.

I grabbed the remote and turned it to a nature channel. They were showing a documentary.

"_Here in the Olympic Peninsula, you see the beautiful Hoh rainforest__**—"(**_**AN: The Hoh Rainforest is about a twenty minute drive from Forks…and do you wonder how I know that? Well, because for my vacation this summer, I spent a week I Forks :D…anyway, on to the story)** "_The Hoh Rainforest is widely known for its giant Sitka Spruces, and luscious greenery… And as you can see, people have bought and own cabins, to enjoy the scenery and the warmth that comes in the summer."_

I couldn't believe it. The screen flashed to a picture of the very cabin we were in (it must have been taken a few years ago, for it looked newer on the T.V.).

We were only in the Hoh Rainforest? We weren't in the middle of nowhere! Edward lied. I internally slapped myself; of course he would lie. Because I was his captive. I guess I lost sight of that… I wasn't too far from civilization! In the dead of night, I could run to the nearest camping store and…and…

Well, and then what? Just because now I know that I can run to civilization doesn't change the fact that Jacob had only used me. Edward's name would remain tainted, and I would go back to a life filled with lies. I would remain Jacob's puppet. And if I were to call off the wedding, Jacob would know Edward got me, and would…I shivered. I would be living in lies. And I would be betraying Edward. That sounded very strange, but he had saved me. But I was still a prisoner.

I growled in frustration and flippantly changed the channel to something else—anything else.

The T.V. landed on the news.

"Word just came in, the search party is about to start searching near Kalaloch, The Quileute River, and the Hoh Rainforest."

**E POV**

I sat, staring at the little phone in my hand.

Ever since she's been here, I grow more and more flustered. It was getting harder and harder to treat her as a captive.

The way she looks at me sometimes, just unravels my insides; I get the strangest sensation when she stares at me with those wide, chocolate brown eyes. I never knew her pale skin was so soft; I felt like my hand was on fire when I stroked her arm. It felt so good to hold her so close, right after I told her about Tanya. Her scent intoxicated me, much more than it should have. This wasn't how it was supposed to work; she was supposed to fear my every move.

I wish she'd grow some brains and fear me like she should…but part of me hopes she never does.

I felt so vulnerable when she said she wasn't afraid of me. Fear was my wall now—it's how I survived those three agonizing years in jail; and to know that she didn't fear me, made _me_ afraid. She was like my personal demon from hell; she saw right through my façade. What was stranger was, now when I think of her and Jacob getting married, I get angry. I grow furious at the thought of him having her. Perhaps if I had met her three years ago…maybe my life could have been different.

But those years in jail hardened me. We could never be—she'd never have a sick bastard like me. I'm not the same man I was in the picture she found.

I didn't deserve her…but Jacob didn't either.

How could Jacob take her so easily? How could she give him the world, and have him just throw it back at her? Why did she have to be the one alone in his house that day?

I had toyed with killing her in the beginning, but now I knew I couldn't do it. Not without hurting myself.

I ground my teeth together and flipped open the phone and punched in the number of the missing peoples' hotline.

"Hello? Yes, I have information regarding Isabella Swan's whereabouts—"

The door to my room opened, and Bella stood motionless in the doorway, her face bone white. The look in her eyes told me something was wrong; I closed the phone to the excited operator.

"Bella," I said, getting to my feet. "What's wrong—"

"We're in the Hoh Rainforest aren't we?" She asked icily.

I stopped in my tracks. How did she know that? "How did you…?"

"Is that a yes?" She asked urgently.

I swallowed my anger and replied. "Yes."

Her eyes softened for a second before panic filled them. "Edward, they're coming."

"Who?" I asked frantically, placing my hands on her shoulders. No, no, no, this was bad! Who was coming?

"I saw on the news, they were about to start searching the Hoh Rainforest." She said, frenetically.

Something was off though. If she knew we were this close to people and that I lied…why hadn't she run? She should have run as soon as she had even a guess of where we were. We were fairly close to her home town, and she knew more of these woods than I did. Plus, she didn't have to tell me they were coming. She should have kept that to herself. If she had just let them find us, I couldn't blame her. Why was she telling me?

I cupped her face in my hands, searching her eyes for something. Anything that would give away why she did that. "Bella… why are you telling me this?"

"Well because…" She hesitated before her eyes hardened. "Because I trust you."

That did it. Everything she had done previously meant nothing to this. The ties inside me untied and I felt weak; like a child. Like a child longing for a toy I could never have.

She was pure—untouchable. She couldn't want me. She couldn't trust me. And yet she warned me about the search party, even after everything. She looked past my desperation and saw me for who I am. She saw _me_.

Bella gave me a questioning look before bringing her hand up to cup my cheek. She wiped her thumb across my cheek, and I felt coldness in the place she left. She looked down at her glistening thumb before looking back up at me.

I swallowed hard, before I lowered my head toward her; her eyes widened and she rose up to meet me.

Our lips barely touched at first; I just glided them across her lips, expected that to be the limit. But to my surprise, she put her hand on my neck and kissed me harder. I tentatively wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tighter. My insides were on fire and my head was clouded with her scent.

When I pulled away, to look at her, I found her eyes were frightened.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Edward…what will we do?" She whimpered.

We both froze the sound of the door knocking echoed through the cabin.

**Hit and/or Miss? (yeah just try to figure out what and/or means)**

**:) Reviews=Edward Kidnapping You**


	9. The Real Fun Begins

**Hey there kids, well school started again, and it's kicking my butt. **

**I'm so happy to be back to fanfiction though—take time for myself. Thank God, for Thanksgiving, or else this chapter would not be here yet.**

**Thank you guys for the loyalty you have shown to this story—it means the world to me!**

**Words of wisdom, Izzy (aka my awesome beta)?**

**my witty banter for this chapter:  
...alas, I havent even read this chapter yet :O  
due to unfortunate problems with technology we are experiencing temporary malfunctions. So really, I'm in exactly the same position as you guys are: sitting on the edge of my seat, biting my nails, anxiously awaiting what promises to be a fuckin epic read. Go IHateJacob, go!**

**

* * *

**

**B POV**

I clutched Edward closer to me, staring, terrified, at the front door. The door was the thing separating us and the real world, the one that would rip us apart so fast our heads would spin, and it was about to be obliterated in a matter of seconds.

I turned my gaze to Edward, looking for answers, for a way out. However, I was met with a sorrowful, defeated gaze. He gazed at me with his sad green eyes as he brought his hand to tuck my hair behind my ear, as if it were the last time. I knew instantly that he had no game plan; there would be no grand escape. He wasn't going anywhere—he was going to let himself be caught.

"No…" I pled, wringing his shirt in my hands. "Edward you have to run."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, almost like my idea was impossible. "I can't run anymore, I have nothing to run to—my whole future is gone,"—Ironically I knew how that felt like—"even if I were to escape, I'd be alone. And I committed a crime here, Bella, unlike last time; it's over for me." His eyebrows knit together, in grief as he spoke this.

The banging grew louder.

I hastily placed both on my hands on the side of his face and spoke with my forehead against his, letting the intense desperation leak into my voice. "It doesn't have to be this way, Edward." I paused to see if he understood. When his eyes didn't change with recognition, I continued. "It's not over. You wouldn't be alone after this, and if we prove you're innocent, and I say you didn't kidnap me, you would be free." I tentatively placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "But, for the moment, you need to leave. It would be too suspicious if we were found like this."

His eyes widened, in bamboozlement. "God Bella… you would do that?"

The banging on the door was interrupted by the sound of wood splitting, and daylight leaked through the door.

"Edward, we're _out of time_. You need to run, _go!_" I half whispered, half shouted, while shoving him toward his bedroom where there was a window he could sneak through. His eyes held mine, as he pushed open the window.

"What about you?" He asked, his voice low, worried.

"What about me? I'll be fine. It's you that needs to run, I'll distract the police, otherwise, they'll be right on your trail." I said, almost hysterical, shoving him almost out the window.

Edward stopped, and suddenly clutched my waist, bringing me close to him. His eyes bored into mine, they held a look that made me shiver, and made my knees turn to jelly. He put his other hand on the back of my neck and whispered into my ear, "I'll come back for you" in a husky voice. He then surprised me by crushing his lips to mine, in an intense, crazed moment. My mind grew foggy, as I grew lost in the sensation of his lips on mine; but as quickly as it was initiated, the kiss was over. He placed his hand on my cheek one last time before disappearing out the window.

I automatically felt a sense of relief, as I was sure Edward would get far if I just had time to distract the police…

Speaking of the police, didn't they typically knock on the door before banging on it, and if you didn't do that, didn't they typically shout for you to open the door? It seemed strange that they just started banging like that, and who would be strong enough to break the door…?

The sound of shattering wood sent a chill down my spine as it dawned on me.

The police weren't here yet.

I heard slow, calculating footsteps in the hallway, but I couldn't find it in myself to run, or get something to protect myself for I knew I was all in vain. I was overcome by the intense desire that I had gone with Edward.

I was alone, in the cabin, with my fiancé.

"Bella!" Jacob cried out with faux relief, from behind me. I didn't turn around. I was overcome with disgust as I felt his arms snake around me and his hot breath on my neck. "I missed you, baby, I was so worried about you."

I tried to keep my voice level, and keep the panic and hate out of it. "Where are the police?"

He seemed put off by my answer. "About a few miles behind."—he wasted no time changing the subject— "What did he do to you? What did he tell you?" He seemed more concerned with the latter.

I swallowed my cowardice, and wriggled in the hug, trying to escape it, but his arms turned to steel, turning his embrace into a hold. "Let me go, Jacob."

"Why?" He asked, his voice going from loving to icy in the blink of an eye. I held my breath. Should I lie to him? What was the point? I knew the truth—the truth he thought I was unaware of. There was no point in pretending to be in love with him; still, I was beyond furious with him. I wanted him to feel my anger, I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to shove his stupid ring down his throat.

"I said; get your hands _off of me_." I snarled, revolted at his intimate touch. As a result, he growled and squeezed me tighter.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" He snarled menacingly. "I love you; I just want to hold you." He squeezed me so tightly, I couldn't breathe, and I started grasping for air.

"Let me go!" I screamed with my last breath, and wriggled my elbow out from his arms, and elbowed his gut. His rock hard gut. Amazingly, his grip loosened instantly and he groaned in pain, clutching his stomach.

I stepped away from him as quickly as I could, and turned to face him on the ground. I started scheming, seeing if I could get past him and to the front door. But, Jake was a strong man; he recovered rather quickly. I took the opportunity to glare at him and think about all the reasons I hated him.

He betrayed me. Bought me a fake ring, told me he loved me. He used me to cover up his crimes—he used _Edward_. Edward…one of the most genuine people I'd ever met. I was suddenly glad Edward was gone now, so he could be blamed for nothing. Little did he know, I was probably not going to be here for him to come back and get. Jacob had raped an innocent girl, violated her in the most intimate way. Although Edward kidnapped me, he never even suggested he'd do something like that to me, though he very well could have.

Edward wasn't evil. Jacob was. I had never fully believed this as a gospel truth until this very second.

"What did he tell you?" Jacob growled, low in his throat, almost not a coherent sentence.

"The truth." I spoke clearly. Jacob's head snapped up at me, and his eyes shined with recognition, but he tried to cover it up.

"What are you talking about? Bella, he lied to you. I can't believe that you think he would _ever_ tell you anything other than a lie. He kidnapped you, burned our house! Is this some kind of Stockholm Syndrome thing? This isn't like you." He tried to persuade, to beguile me into another lie. Part of me so wanted to believe him and admit I was being stupid. But the more dominant part of me, refused to listen to anything he had to say.

"Not like me? You mean, not totally naïve, and willing to say 'how high?' when you say 'jump'?" I felt tears prickle in my eyes. "I know who you really are Jacob. You lied, raped, and framed just to save your own ass. And I will die before I let myself get pushed around by you." I growled, as he stood up, almost a whole head higher than me.

His black eyes bore down on me when he muttered, "That can be arranged."

If I hadn't predicted his next move, my head would have been a big mess against the wall behind me; he let his fist snap forward, but I narrowly dodged it, as it went through the wall behind my head. The wood snapped and buckled under his pure strength.

I frantically, dodged around him just as he pulled his mighty fist out of the wall; I felt his hand grab my arm before I could get away. He pulled me back violently, and shoved me into Edward's shiny, black piano. A chorus of broken notes and keys echoed through the cabin, as I slammed into it, and a chorus of deep pain ripped through my back. I reeled, and screamed out, but I threw myself away from the piano just as Jake's fist smashed into it, sending out more broken notes, only this time, it sounded like he had literally broken it. I prayed Edward had no special attachments to this piano…

I was backed into a corner, and Jacob bore down on me. I cringed and covered my head with my hands. Jacob grabbed my shoulders and wretched me closer to him, and he kissed me roughly. His mouth was hot and demanding against mine, but this kiss wasn't like Edward's—loving and desperate—this one was possessive and dominant, trying to show me he owned me.

"This can all go away if you just cooperate. Believe me when I say that I'm the better choice. Sure, I've done things I'm not proud of, but I want to start anew." I could sense the threat behind his supposedly comforting tone. "Plus, think how much Charlie loves me—Renee, you know she was ecstatic when she found out we were in _love_." He emphasized this by shaking my shoulders periodically. "Just go back to who you are, you know no one else will love you but me. You're just plain old Bella; you should be thrilled I chose you. Think of this as an exchange; you give me a cover up for my… _mistakes_, and I give you the life you've always wanted."

I couldn't lie, his words were tempting, but only because I feared him so much right now. His belittling me made me face the facts—I was just plain Bella. I was right when I thought he was too good to be true. I was nothing, destined for nothing, and he was getting me a free ticket out of this destiny.

If I hadn't fallen so hard for Edward (and I admit, I had fallen for him, _hard_) I might have believed Jacob. But the memory of how Edward told me he would return for me, gave me hope, and knowledge. I _was_ somebody, and my destiny was not to be alone. I had another way out, a much more appealing way out; I had to show Jacob I didn't need, or even want him. He thought he could coax me back into my bubble of ignorance, with a few strong words, but I wasn't one to take orders very well.

"You're not good enough for me, or anybody, Jacob. You're not my only option, either. I _am_ somebody." I told him, with a defiant smirk.

His eyes narrowed, as he studied my gaze. After a long time, he muttered, "You've fallen in love with him haven't you?"

I was taken aback by his question. "Who?" I asked stupidly, knowing full well who he was talking about.

"You're kidnapper, Edward—the criminal." He unnecessarily described.

Hot fury burned through my veins. "Don't _call him that!_" I shouted, my face centimeters from his.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh, a bit touchy are we?"

"For record," I started. "You're the criminal, not him." I paused, determined to let my feelings for Edward be known. "But you're right about one thing. I _have_ fallen for him."

To my intense shock, he burst out laughing, letting out a cold, hard chuckle, as if this news was the best joke he'd ever heard. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." He continued to laugh until I was absolutely boiling.

"What's so funny about it?" I snarled, furious that he thought my feelings were humorous.

"You actually think he has feelings for you? Please, you should have seen his last girlfriend, now _she_ was smoking hot. And there are dozens of others like her, just lined up on their knees, ready to beg to be with him. You don't think you stand a chance do you?" He finished laughing, and gripped me harder than before. "Face it; I'm the best you got."

Rage simmered in me until it over flowed, and I couldn't handle it. I didn't think about it, I just acted. I snapped my head forward so it slammed into his. What possessed me to head butt him, is unknown to me, but I sure regretted doing it.

_Note to self:_ I thought begrudgingly. _In a head butt, nobody wins._

He stumbled back, his hands to his forehead, while I grit my teeth to ride out the pain. In that wild instant, I stumbled blindly to the door, and ripped it open. Unfortunately, Jacob was right behind me. His meaty hand grasped my ankle, and I went flying to the floor.

I looked back to see him glaring at me possessively, like a predator to his prey. He was enjoying my struggling, relishing in it.

That's when I realized the full extent of his insanity, and just how it felt to be in the presence of an evil captor. Jacob had no sympathy, no love for me whatsoever. He knew if I escaped, I'd blow the whistle, and his whole system would crumble to pieces.

I knew, then and there, that I was going to die by his hand.

* * *

**E POV**

I was going to die.

My chest burned from the physical pain of running so far, and also the pain from being separated from Bella. I had finally found something I'd long since given up on, I had found hope. I had to be ripped from her so quickly, I could barely stand it; the only thing keeping me going was the promise I made her—that I would somehow return for her.

I was aware of the branches and thorns from the heavy vegetation around me clawing at me, ripping through my clothes, but I was too preoccupied with my feelings of mourning to care. I pushed my legs faster, trying to escape.

How could I leave her like that? How could I leave her there, at the mercy of the police, forced to make up some story on her own? That was awfully selfish of me. I despised myself.

Soon, the ache in my chest became too much, and I decided to take a break by a creek I came upon.

I slowed down, and collapsed on my hands and knees, staring at my reflection in the crystal clear water. Sweat dripped from hair and face, but that's not why I didn't like what I saw. I hated myself for leaving her. What kind of man abandons the woman he loves?

I froze mentally. Did I just say I loved her? That was…impossible. We had known each other—what, not even a whole week? Maybe I'd just grown attached to her…but what else could have made me promise to return to her after I'd promised I'd never jumps through hoops for anyone again? How else could she have started to unravel what I'd been winding up for three years? This was something I'd never experienced before. And to tell the truth, it scared the living hell out of me.

This woman terrified me. My newly recognized love for her terrified me. People weren't supposed to fall in love this hard so quickly, not in the real world. They did in children's books and bedtime stories, but not in reality.

And yet, I couldn't deny what was staring me in the face. I loved her. She had reached out to me when no one else would look twice at me, even _after_ I'd kidnapped her, she refused to see me as the monster I knew I was. I had scared her, but she somehow got past that. She had enough faith in the humanity in me I didn't know existed to give me a chance to hope again. No one else had ever done that for me. No one besides my family had ever seen me at my worst, and still stuck around besides. Albeit, she didn't exactly have a choice, but I was referring to sticking around more emotionally than anything else.

I loved her. I loved Isabella Swan—fiancé of Jacob Black, Daughter of the only person on my side in my darkest hour, the most remarkable woman I'd ever met. I loved Bella.

I realized then, with frightening clarity, that I'd stayed stationary for too long, and that the police should be caught up to me by now. I whipped around, ready for the guns firing and dogs snarling. But I was alone in the forest, neither an animal nor human in sight. There was no way Bella could have stalled them that long, they would sent out a search party to look for me while a few cops stayed behind to question her and I would have been long since found.

_Strange…_ I thought with an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was very wrong here.

That's when I heard it. A faint sound, carried only by a gentle breeze coming from the direction I came, a tiny cry, a scream from far away.

Without consciously deciding it, I found myself running as fast as I could back to the way I came, fueled by that scream. I didn't care if the whole National Guard was waiting for me when I returned, I was going to find out why Bella was screaming, and put an end to it. The pain in my chest doubled, but I shoved it to the back of my mind, refusing to let that slow me down by a millisecond.

After a few moments, I saw the cabin ahead of me again, and my heart did a peculiar flip flop when I saw absolutely nobody was surrounding it. It was deserted on the outside. I heard another scream, much louder, and more recognizable. _Yes, that's definitely her_.

My heart rose to my throat as I realized there was only one person who could possibly be alone the in the cabin, making her scream.

I bolted through the already demolished front door, and paused. The front entryway was empty, but I didn't stop more than half a second before I ran to my bedroom.

What I found was something from my worst nightmares—the blackest horrors that my imagination could never have conjured up.

The room was a wreck—pictures on the wall lay broken on the ground, the few books I had on a shelf were bent and splayed across the floor, the bed spread (which to be honest, was never really made in the first place) was clumped at the foot of the bed, everything. But this wasn't what horrified me. No this was only the icing on the cake, the cherry on top. What truly rocked me to the bone, was Bella, on the ground, in the fetal position, feebly trying to block her face as the man who ruined my life beat her mercilessly.

She didn't hear, or see me come in, as she was too preoccupied trying to protect herself from Jacob's attacks—kicks punches, the whole deal. My vision went red, and my muscles tensed to kill. Jacob Black was never going to see daylight again, for I would strangle every last bit of life he had left in him, for doing this to Bella. I was so grateful I had returned.

Jacob kneeled down, and grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it up so she would have to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were streaked with hot tears and bruises, as she stared at him with nothing but hatred and fear in her gaze.

"You are mine, you got that? No matter what, you'll always belong to me." He growled triumphantly.

That got to me. I snapped, and I stomped over to him purposefully. Bella moved her gaze to me, and instantly, her eyes brightened with hope, that they had been void of before.

I planted a deadly hand on his shoulder and brought my mouth next to his ear.

"Let's test that theory, shall we?"

* * *

**:) I had fun writing this chapter, but I know writing the next chapter will be fantastically exciting!**

**Reviews= whomever you want kidnapping you because not everyone was happy that it was Edward doing the kidnapping!**


	10. The Truth Rarely Makes Sense

**Hey…look who updated… *sheepish grin***

**Izzy? Any words my love?**

**Izzy: Long time no see and all ;) Think y'all will enjoy this though, I know I did!**

B POV

Had anyone ever been more relieved than I was? No, I think not.

Never in my dreams had I imagined that Edward—the man whom I'd known for a week—would abandon his own escape to come for me. Well, actually, I'd secretly hoped… but I never dreamed it would come true.

Edward took Jacob by the forearms and thrust him roughly to the ground.

In an instant, Edward was in front of me. I didn't even register that Jacob was recovering from the blow.

"You came back for me." Was all I could whisper. Edward's eyes were pained as he appraised my face.

"Oh my God…" He whimpered, taking my face in his hands. Suddenly his eyes were burning with hatred. He sighed. "Bella, I'll always come back for you. And sometimes I might take you myself." He joked wryly.

I placed my hand over his cheek. I held my breath; if I was going to say this, I'd better say it now. "…I love you." I whispered. Edward's eyes widened and he swallowed hard; his eyes got kind of glassy, but I figured that was just a side effect of my severe head trauma. He bent down and pressed his lips tenderly to mine.

"As I love you." He whispered back, stroking my cheek.

Jacob, eyes flaming, entered in a fighting crouch. I shakily stood; trying my best to support my weight, but the room was spinning from all the punches I had taken.

I watched in horror as Jacob leapt at Edward; but my horror was in vain because Edward, lithe as a cat, dodged his attack like it was nothing. However, Jacob was fast, and before Edward could move again, Jacob leapt—like a wolf attacking. I knew that the most dangerous dance I'd ever seen was happening before my very eyes. Edward would dodge Jacob, Jacob would get a hit in, then Edward would, only to be followed by Edward dodging Jacob once more. The cycle kept repeating itself, again and again.

The part of my brain that wasn't going crazy worrying about Edward, was going crazy worrying about the police. If they came in and saw the brawl, they would assume the worst. That Jacob had found Edward kicking the living daylight out of me and now they were fighting.

I felt the blood trickling down from my head. Would Jacob claim me to be mentally unstable because of my head injuries if I told the truth? Would he kill me in the night and say it was because of my injuries so I couldn't reveal the truth?

Edward slammed Jacob into the wall, and Jacob's eyes looked unfocused for a moment. He went limp, but then soon started recovering.

"Edward." I whispered, unable to speak much louder. I felt unconsciousness starting to take over and I needed to see his face one last time. His attention was off Jacob the instant I spoke, but that proved to be devastating. Jacob leapt up and forced Edward onto his back with something horribly glistening in the light. A knife.

"No! Jacob, please, don't." I whispered, reaching out to either stop Jacob or help Edward. Jacob paused, looking at me with some kind of humor in his eyes.

"What? You don't want me to hurt your boyfriend's pretty face?" He said it cynically, but I just nodded, feelings tears stream down my face. I wasn't crying because of the physical pain anymore—the thought of Edward dying because he'd come back for me was too unbearable for words.

"Jacob, you can't kill him. That will prove your guilt." I told him, feeling more confident.

"There's a magic phrase that will get you out of anything. _Self Defence_." Jacob grinned evilly, keeping his hands around Edward's collarbone to make sure he stayed in place.

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at him defiantly. "I won't say it was self defence. I will never say that, I will see to it that you are behind bars. If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

"No, Bella!" Edward cried, but Jacob pressed his thumbs deeper into his neck. Jacob pursed his lips, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of killing us both. I never broke my gaze with him.

I realized then with perfect clarity what I had to do, despite my pounding head. It all made sense now. My whole life, I had been a terrible liar. My lies were so bad, they didn't even count as lies. Now, to save the man I evidently loved, I would have to put on the best acting performance of my life. But not for Jacob. I realized, that I would do anything—say anything— as long as it kept Edward alive and out of jail. Perhaps that was sick. Perhaps I was sick. But I'd never felt so loved while I was healthy. My life would cease to mean much without Edward.

I propped myself up even more. "If you let Edward go, and you let him escape, and _never_ accuse him of a crime again," I let out a shaky breath. Edward's eyes widened. "I will go with you." I said shakily.

That stopped Jacob. His eyes widened, but then they narrowed, suspiciously. "You're bluffing."

I shook my head vehemently. And then cursed doing so because my head suddenly pounded with a renewed intensity. "I'm not. As long as you keep Edward out of this, I will go with you, say whatever you tell me to, and this whole thing goes away. It never leaves this place." I whispered this with as much conviction as I could muster. Jacob's head perked up.

"And if you go back on your word, I will use all of my resources to find, and kill him. And then I'll kill _you_." Jacob snarled, loving this new option.

I took that as a victory.

I nodded, more gently this time, aware of the pounding agony contained within. "Yes, Jacob. You have my word that I will never utter anything."

Jacob smiled wickedly at me, then turned to Edward, whose eyes were so wide, I was afraid they'd pop out of his head. "Looks like this is your lucky day, Cullen." He got up off of him and grabbed him up by the shirt. He pointed out the window. "Go South so that no one will cross your path; they haven't gotten that far yet."

Edward stood there, unmoving, mouth agape, looking so pale I was afraid he'd pass out.

"Edward," I muttered. His eyes snapped to mine. I was struck with sorrow to find his eyes rimmed red. "Go." I whimpered, as Jacob yanked me up roughly.

He shook his head fervently. "_No_." He choked. He walked over to me and placed his hands around my face. "I can't let you do this."

I retorted quickly, as to not let Jacob think that this would fail. "Yes, you can." I said hotly, as I pressed my lips to his for the last time. I would never be able to feel their silkiness on mine again. "Please, Edward for me?"

His eyebrows were set over his tear-filled, green eyes. He looked completely torn.

Jacob grew impatient. "Come on, Romeo, get out of here before I decide to go back on the plan." He snarled, grabbing me roughly.

"Please?" I whimpered frantically. Edward needed his justice. If I was to sacrifice myself for that, then I would gladly take that fate.

Edward's mouth was in a hard line. His eyes never left mine as he turned to the window. With one last fleeting look at me, he whispered, "I love you."

Then he was gone.

"No."

"…Excuse me?"

"_No_."

The man cocked an eyebrow, clearly stunned. "What do you mean, no?"

I sighed in frustration. "No, I don't want to press charges, and that's final."

The police officer stroked his beard, and then slyly perused my medical chart. "Perhaps we should as you this when you are more…stable."

I grunted, frustrated. I hated being in a hospital. People thought that just because you were in a bed, that meant you were mentally unstable. "Doctor Cullen said that I don't have a concussion or any brain damage. I didn't want to press charges yesterday, I don't to press them today, and I won't want to press them tomorrow." I said with finality. The officer looked taken aback.

"Charlie's not going to like that."

"I can handle my own father." I replied icily.

Now, I wasn't normally this grumpy. But the police kept bombarding me with the same questions twenty times, because to them, my answers were so ridiculous, I must be clinically insane. Did the man kidnap you? Yes. Do you want to press charges? Absolutely not. Well, I supposed that sounded a bit crazy. I talked to a therapist a few times, trying to get me to believe that I just had a case of Stockholm Syndrome. I knew the truth though.

"Isabella Swan?" A kind nurse asked from the doorway. "Is this a bad time?"

"Ah no, I was just leaving." The officer muttered, a little put out from my lack of cooperation.

"Yes?" I asked the nurse, hoping it wasn't time for my sedation.

"You have a visitor." She grinned. I knew by that grin, just exactly who it was.

"Hi, love." Edward greeted, standing in the doorway with a brilliant smile on his face. The nurse looked at him and then giggled like a school girl. Edward acknowledged her kindly.

"Hey there." I greeted him, brightening my day instantly. He strode over to my bedside and pecked me chastely on the lips.

"How have things been since I left?" He inquired, with a teasing glint in his gorgeous green eyes.

"The whole hour? It has royally sucked." I laughed, elated to find that enough of my injuries had healed so that laughing didn't hurt so much anymore. Edward beamed when he noticed that too. He took my hand in his and kissed it tenderly.

"I talked to my father; he says he can spring you from this place early, if you're good." He smiled devilishly.

"That's great!" I replied, utterly and completely jazzed to be leaving.

Things had turned out better than I had ever thought.

Instead of leaving, like I'd asked Edward to, he ran ahead and turned himself in to the police. He confessed to kidnapping me and the police had had him in custody. When they asked about my injuries, I said they were all from Jacob; at first they hadn't believed me, accusing me of being 'mentally unstable' (if you ask me, these words had been repeated _far _too many times in the past two weeks).

Then, some astonishing new evidence arose.

Jacob had, had much more fun than either Edward or I knew. Some robbery and sexual assault charges had caught up with from other states he'd been in—some as far away as Texas! With all this evidence, it wasn't hard for the police to decide to believe me and put Jacob behind bars until his trials. Soon after, the police came to my door apologising for not taking my accusations seriously sooner. They had also asked if I wanted to press charges against Edward (merely a formality- boy were they shocked when I'd declined). Since I'd told them that no charges were to be pressed, they had asked me, and re-asked me about the charges about twenty times, assuming I'd eventually 'come to my senses' and change my answer.

As for the crime he was framed for, some new evidence arose regarding that case. Leah, the poor girl who was raped, stepped forward and presented her baby boy, who was born as a result of that dreadful act, to the police and got a paternity test. To say the least, they were astonished to find that Edward was not the father. I could only smile smugly as they released him from the Forks jail.

I'd been in the hospital for the past month, and I was so anxious to leave, I felt like I was waiting for Christmas.

The times that Edward was not with me, he was with his family—talking to them more, reconciling some old feuds. They even invited me over to their house for dinner after I got out of the hospital.

Finally everything seemed to have fallen in to place. I put my fiancée in jail, I made my kidnapper my new boyfriend, and I was no longer the gullible Swan girl everyone knew. As far as I was concerned, things were absolutely perfect.

**I might do an Epilogue—but I really needed to get this off my chest! This last unwritten chapter has been bugging since forever!**

**PS- thank you, Izzy, my love! My grammar is atrocious when I'm in the moment :P**


End file.
